Season 2
'''Season 2 was on air in 2012 - 2013''' Episodes #Percy the New Engine!: Percy is told by Sir Topham Hatt to work on sodor #Toby Comes to Sodor!: A tram named Toby from the other side of sodor and comes to the sodor railway because Toby's line on the other side of sodor shuts down #Duck Arrives: Duck comes to work on sodor and Helps Percy, But Diesel and some trucks try to make duck go back, but in the end the trucks sing to diesel "Pop goes the Diesel". #Gordon, Duck and The City of Truro: Duck meets the City of Truro but Gordon does not like the city of truro! #8 Famous Engines: all the engines go to london and Thomas and Percy Old Family and Friends #Hello Twin Engines: Sir Topham Hatt meets Donald and Douglas. #Bill and Ben: Bill and Ben want to get BoCo away from the Island until Edward comes. #BoCo's Christmas Rescue: BoCo Saves Thomas, James, Percy and Toby and Gets Them Back to the Christmas Party at Knapford Station. #Down the Mine: Thomas Falls Down a Mine #Thomas and the Evil Diesel: Thomas Meets Diesel # Meeting the Queen!: Thomas meets the new queen! #Summer Arrives!: A new rude truck tricks Percy!! #The Runaway Train!: Martin of the Railway comes to sodor #Thomas and Daisy: Daisy the Diesel Engine helps thomas with his job #4 Little Engines!: Sir Handel and Peter Sam come to the Skarloey Railway #Thomas, Trucks and Trains: Thomas Has Truble With Trucks and Gordon's Express #Edward and Trevor!: Edward Saves Trevor From Scrap. #Oliver and Toad: Douglas Saves Oliver and Toad From Scrap. #Oliver and S.C. Ruffy: S.C. Ruffy Does not like Oliver #Rheneas Comes Home: Rheneas Comes Home to the Skarloey Railway On Edward. #A Busy Day for Oliver! (cancelled) #A New Cafe (cancelled) #Gordon and Barry (cancelled) Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *The Cast From The Past *Annie and Clarabel *Sir Topham Hatt ll *The Bad Man (cameo) New Characters *Percy *Toby *BoCo *Duck *Oliver *Toad *The Policeman *S.C. Ruffy *Donald and Douglas *Diesel *Skarloey *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *The Rude Truck *Martin of the Railway *Sir Topham Hatt lll *The Breakvan *Bill and Ben *The Station Master *The Station Master and His Family *Daisy *Jinty and Pug *Mr Percival *Trevor *The City Of Truro *Rheneas *Lady Hatt *Jem Cole *The Vicar of Wellsworth *Duncan (not named; does not speak) *Spencer (not named) *Cranky (not named; cameo) *The Pudding Lorry (not named; cameo) *Bertie (not named; cameo) *The Mainland Pudding Manager (not seen) *Tayllyn (mentioned) *Dolgoch (mentioned) *Diesel 10 (dropped) *Barry (dropped) Trivia *This Season marks Annie and Clarabel's 1st speaking role *Gordon and Barry Was Cancelled and Replaced by Edward and Trevor! *BoCo's Christmas Rescue and Down the mine are the only episode in this series not to have new characters. *A Busy Day for Oliver! was meant to be an episode but was replaced by Rheneas Comes Home, Meaning if "A Busy Day for Oliver!" had still went along, "Rheneas Comes Home" may of been a Season 3 episode. *This is the 1st season of Scwach-pad-wiki-wabs, Being a Writer *This is the 1st season of london2012fan, Being a '''Writer '''and the US Narrator *No One Knows How Duncan Was On Sodor Before He Came To Sodor Category:Season 2 Category:Seasons